Angelic Symphony
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: Rin and Kagome had died.All because of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?
1. Page 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime/manga series of INUYASHA.

**Author's note: **Another INUYASHA fiction!!! XD

------

**Angelic Symphony**

"It's your entire fault!!" Inuyasha raved.

Sesshoumaru glared at his hanyou brother.

"Are you saying that I'm the one who caused their death?" he asked.

"Yes, I do!!" Inuyasha answered angrily. "It's because of you Kagome died!!"

"At least you're still breathing. Why do you care so much about that girl and that human being anyway?" Sesshoumaru replied.

Inuyasha grunt.

"They're my friends! Don't you feel the same for them?" Inuyasha said, pointing to the lifeless body of a human girl and a green toad-like youkai behind Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stared at the bodies. He stared at the green toad-like youkai who had followed and served him along his travel. He stared at the green youkai for a while and turned to the lifeless body of a human girl wearing an orange kimono. The girl that he had saved long time ago.

"Friends?" Sesshoumaru thought. "Who cares, anyway?"

-FLASHBACK-

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Rin had fought Naraku to get the Shikon No Tama.It was the end for Naraku as he had been defeated by the Inu brothers, but they had lost their companion.Inuyasha had tried his best protecting the girl that he loved.Sesshoumaru had tired his hard to fought and at the same time protecting Rin, although that he hate to admit that he do cared for her. But it's just not their luck. Before Naraku giving up his life, he had set two of his copies to attacked Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru from their back.

"If I'm going to die, you're going to go with me!!!" Naraku laughed scornfully.

Unfortunately, Naraku didn't know that Kagome and Rin had noticed his evil plan. And the sword dug their flesh, piercing the girls' heart and coming out from their back. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were shocked by their action. Their eyes now stared with disbelief the unconscious body of Kagome and Rin.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"If you had killed Naraku earlier, they would've been alive!!!" Inuyasha continued.

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Shut up," he said. "If not, I'm going to kill you too. Then you'll be able to see your precious friends in hell."

Inuyasha gets very angry at Sesshoumaru's words. Unsheathing his sword, he drew nearer to Sesshoumaru, leaving the lifeless bodies of his friends.

"You're going to regret what you've said, Sesshoumaru!!!!" Inuyasha exclaim.

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a mean look. He then let out a smirk.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru said, drawing his hand nearer to Toukijin and unsheathing it, "Let's see if you're skilled enough to kill me, Inuyasha."

"Don't forget that you're always been defeated by me, Sesshoumaru!!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted and slashed his sword towards his youkai brother.

As it on cue, a light approached between the siblings that make the stopped from fighting.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha," a voice was heard.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru paused. They knew the voice.

"Father?"

"You two are so annoying!" the voice scolded them. " I can't believe that you're starting to kill each other!!"

"But father," Inuyasha began to spoke. "It was Sesshoumaru who started it!!!"

"Silence!" the voice raved. "It doesn't matter who started it first!!"

Inuyasha shut his mouth.

"How can you two still acted like this even though your friends had died? Your carelessness had caused them to die. Do you realize that?"

Sesshoumaru grunt.

"I'm going to turn you both into human as a punishment," the voiced continued. "But in the night, you'll have to live as a puppy. That'll teach both of you a lesson to respect each other. The curse will continued until you meet the girls again and asked for forgiveness. And as for those swords......I'm going to take it with me."

Inuyasha blinked.

"Meet them again? How can? They had died," he thought to himself.

"I hope that you'll learn a lesson after this," the voice said again. "Especially you, Sesshoumaru........"

The voice faded as the light disappeared.

------

"This sucks," Inuyasha cursed.

He and Sesshoumaru stopped by in front of a big house to rest. They had been traveling together for whatsoever years, searching for the girls that had saved them from being killed by the evil Naraku. The feudal era had ended. Now people in the world were surrounded with huge buildings, cars, computers and more kinds of machines that doesn't exist on whatsoever years before.

Being a human and a puppy at a same time if not a good thing for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to experience. They do own a house, went to school, ate and did things that other human did, but during night, they're wondering around with their puppy form, searching for the girls in order to end the curse.

Sesshoumaru were staring up at the sky when he heard footsteps walking towards them. A girl stopped when she walked past by them.

"Well, what we got here?" the girl said as she kneel down and took Sesshoumaru in her hands. "Are you lost, little puppy?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl with wide eyes. He can't believe what he saw. It's her! The girl that he had saved using Tenseiga!!!

**To be continued.....**

------

**Author's note: **Hope you like that. What a crazy fiction!!! XD Flames and comments are always welcome!!! XD


	2. Page 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime/manga series of INUYASHA.

**Author's note: **Sorry for the late update….. T-T

_Italic words/line_ – Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha talking/thought

------

**Angelic Symphony**

"You're so cute!" Rin hugged Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, still in shocked, did nothing but silent. Suddenly, a girl approached them.

"What is it, Rin?" she asked.

This time, its Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock.

"_Kagome!"_ he thought.

"Look, sis!" Rin started. "Look what I found! Two little puppies! Aren't they cute?"

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru. Then she turned to Inuyasha.

"That one, yes. This one, no," she pointed to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was pissed off.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" he barked, which means, _"How dare you say that to a cute little puppy!"_

"And, duh! Look at him! He had no manners at all! How could he bark to a cute girl like me?" Kagome shot back.

"Woof!" Inuyasha barked. _"Hahahahahaha! Cute? That's a mistake!"_

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a while before pinching him at his cheek.

"WOOF!" Inuyasha cried. _"Let me go, damn it!"_

"Sis!" Rin shouthed, panicked. "What are you doing? Stop it!"

Kagome released her hand and stared at Inuyasha.

"Oh, dear!" she gasped. "I'm sorry, little puppy! I can't help doing it!"

"_Still very sensitive……," _Inuyasha thought.

Rin rose up, with Sesshumaru in her hand.

"Well, sis…… What should we do with them?" she asked.

"Leave them here and pretend that we don't see anything," Kagome answered her.

"But sis, that's too cruel, they're just puppies!"

"What should we do then?" Kagome asked her back.

"How about we keep them?"

Kagome turned to her sister.

"Keep? The two of them?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Why, yes," Rin answered, smiling. "I'll take care of this one and you'll take care of that one," she added, first pointing to Sesshoumaru and second to Inuyasha.

"Hold on!" Kagome shot. "Why should I take this I-have-no-manners-and-like-nothing-but-barking puppy? Why can't I take the one you're holding?"

Once again, Inuyasha was pissed off.

"Oh, some on, sis," Rin said. "It seems that he likes you."

"Like me? Then why did he bark at me on the first place? No way! I'm not going to keep that white noisy brat!"

"_Shall I bite Kagome or not?" _Inuyasha thought as the sisters arguing about him and his brother.

"Please?" Rin pleaded, her cinnamon eyes blinking.

Kagome, who was very weak against her sister puppy dog eyes, gave up.

"Fine, she said. "I'll take this and you'll keep that one."

With that, Kagome lifted Inuyasha, who was still pissed off from the ground. Rin cheered.

"Yay! Thank you, sis!"

Kagome smiled.

"Alright," she said. "Let's get inside. It's getting colder out here."

Rin, with Sesshoumaru and Kagome with Inuyasha walked in, entering the black gate.

"_So this is where they live," _Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha thought as they came upon a huge mandarin field colored bungalow.

"Welcome to your new home, Fluffy!" Rin said to Sesshoumaru as she opened the door.

**To be continue……**

------

**Author's note: **Hope you enjoy that. Chapter three will be up soon………Hope so……Hehehe……


	3. Page 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime/manga series of INUYASHA.

**Author's note: **Here's part 3! Thanks for the reviews! XD

_Italic words/line_ – Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha talking/thought

------

**Angelic Symphony**

"Fluffy?" Kagome asked. "What's that?"

"It's the name of this puppy!" Rin answered.

"Oh, I see."

"What's yours?"

"Eh?"

"Your puppy name, sis," Rin asked.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha.

"Uhh…..Let's call him….um….Noisy Brat," she replied, patting Inuyasha's head. "It's a nice name, don't you think so?"

"Grrrr…….," Inuyasha growled. _"It's not a nice name!"_

"It seems that he likes it," Kagome grinned.

Rin sweat dropped.

"Sis, he's angry. I think that he didn't like it. Why don't you choose another name?"

"Well, what do you suggested me to name him?"

"How about Cutie? Pooh, Pika or maybe umm…..Snow White, since he has a white fur," Rin answered.

Kagome stared at Rin.

"Are you serious, Rin? You want me to pick one of those?"

"Why, yes. What's wrong with it?" Rin asked.

"He's a male. And I still think that Noisy Brat is best for him," Kagome said, staring at Inuyasha.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Inuyasha barked. _"No it's not, damn it! I hate it!"_

"See, sis," Rin voiced. "He's angry at you. You better find another name for him."

"That's why Noisy Brat suits him," Kagome muttered. "Fine. I'll name you Inu. Happy?"

Inuyasha stopped barking. Rin smiled.

"He likes it, sis," she said happily. "Now I want to change my clothes. I'll put you here, Fluffy."

Rin placed Sesshoumaru on the green carpet in the living room. She patted his head for a while and smiled before leaving towards her room.

"I'm going to cook something," Kagome said as soon as Rin entered her room. "You must be hungry, don't you, Noisy Brat? I don't know if you're going to like the food I'm going to cook, but you have to eat it if you didn't want to starve tonight."

Kagome chuckled a little and throws her bag on the sofa and then walked towards the kitchen, leaving Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru alone.

"It's Inu, not Noisy Brat!" Inuyasha fumed. "If you ever call me by that name again, I'll bite you Kagome!"

"Why do you care about it anyway?" Sesshoumaru asked after being silent for a long time.

Inuyasha glared at his brother.

"Mind your own business," he said to him. "Now what should we do? We've found them."

"You're so impatient," Sesshoumaru replied Inuyasha. "Do you really think that breaking this curse is a piece of cake?"

"Father says that's as long as we asked for their forgiveness, we'll get our original form back," Inuyasha said. "What difficult does it bring?"

Sesshoumaru smiled. Inuyasha frowned.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Noisy Brat sure fits you, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru replied. "You can't shut your mouth, can't you?"

Inuyasha grunted.

"I've told you to mind your own business!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever. Use your brain to think," Sesshoumaru shot.

"What?"

"Idiot. How can we ask for forgiveness in our puppy form?"

"Why not?"

"God, you're such a fool. Think of it, do you think that they understand our language?" Sesshoumaru continued.

Inuyasha blinked.

"I forgot," he said. "You're right. What are we going to do now?"

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"You really didn't using your brain, right?" he asked.

Inuyasha was pissed off.

"Let me hear your suggestion then, Mr. Smart," he said in an annoyed tone.

"We're going to their school," Sesshoumaru answered simply.

"Aha! Good idea! But where's their school?"

Sesshoumaru sighed again.

"Why do I have to hang out with this idiot?" he thought to himself. "You see Kagome's bag over there? Go and check her books."

Inuyasha nodded. He jumped onto the sofa and walked towards Kagome's bag.

"Now where were her books…….," Inuyasha muttered tried his hard open the green bag in front of him. "Got it. Hey, Sesshoumaru, I've got it!"

"Look at the school's name," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha pondered over one of the book.

"St. Daisy," Inuyasha read out loud. "Shall I write it down?"

"If you can hold a pen, you're welcome to do it," Sesshoumaru replied.

Inuyasha stared at his hands…..or front legs. He sweat dropped.

"Oh, I hate this puppy form……," he grumbled.

**To be continued...**

------

**Author's note: **I hope that you enjoy that. :DNext will be Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in St. Daisy! XD


	4. Page 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime/manga series of INUYASHA.

**Author's note: **Here's chapter four! Happy reading!

------

**Angelic Symphony**

Rie drummed her fingers on her desk. Class will start in about five minutes and pays no attention to it, nor realizes that her sister was sneaking behind her and tapped her shoulder. Rin startled.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked as she sat on Rin's desk.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering where Fluffy is. I can't find him anywhere this morning," Rin answered.

"Meh, maybe he's out playing," Kagome replied.

"He hasn't had his breakfast……..," Rin frowned.

Kagome sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Rin. I'm sure he'll be back soon. Hmm…..When you mentioned to me about Fluffy, you reminded me of Noi….err…..Inu. He's gone too."

Rin turned to her sister.

"Inu too?"

The sisters paused when their teacher came in. Kagome jumped off from Rin's desk and hurried to her seat.

"Good morning, class," the teacher greeted her students.

"Good morning, Mrs. Covia," her students replied.

"Before I begin, I would like all of you to meet a new student," Mrs. Covia started. "Come in, Inuyasha."

A long black haired guy came in. All the students stared at him.

"Go on," Mrs. Covia said as he stood beside her. "Introduce yourself to the class."

"Umm…….Hi. My name's Inuyasha. Pleased to meet you," Inuyasha said.

Sakura, who was sitting beside Rin, drew her head nearer to Rin's.

"He's pretty cute, don't you think so?" she whispered to Rin's ear.

Rin just smiled. Inuyasha twitched when he saw Kagome that was sitting behind Rin.

"Tch," he thought. "I'm in the same class with her? Darn!"

"Okay, Inuyasha," Mrs. Covia called. "You may take your seat now. Hm…Oh! The seat beside Kagome is empty. You may sit there. Don't worry, Kagome is a nice girl," Mrs. Covia added, pointing to where Kagome sit.

"Heh, yeah right," Inuyasha thought as he walked towards his seat.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha when he pulled the chair. Inuyasha gave him a gloat, sat down and turned his head to face Mrs. Covia who was teaching in front of the class. Kagoe smiled turned into frowned.

"What a proud guy!" she thought. "He thinks that he's cute enough to ignore me?"

------

"I hate that new student," Kagome started.

Rin stared at her sister. Its lunch break and she's having her meal with Kagome in the school's canteen.

"Why?" she asked.

"He's disgusting," Kagome answered, taking a sip of her juice.

"I don't see anything wrong with him," Rin said, munching her chocolate cake.

"Of course you didn't, Rin. You're not sitting next to him. He's a jerk," Kagome replied.

Suddenly, a black haired girl approached them.

"Hey, Kagome! Rin!" she called. "Guess what? A new student had been transferred to my class!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome drawled. "So what's the big deal about it, Sango? There's one transferred to our class too."

"This one is different," Sango jabbed. "He's so cool!"

"Heh, don't tell me that you'd fall in love with him," Kagome replied. "If you do, where were you going to throw senior Miroku?"

Sango frowned. Rin giggled seeing her face changed.

"I didn't remember being his girlfriend," she said bitterly. "He's the one who keep on following me everywhere I go!"

Sango was one of Kagome and Rin's best friend. Sango is one year older than the Higurashi sister, which means she's their senior.

"Well, you're lucky," Rin said. "Senior Miroku is quite popular in our school. He even had his own fan club!"

"Yeas, whatever," Sango drawled. "Who cares……Oh? Look! It's him! It's the new student!"

"Where?" Kagome and Rin chorused.

"You see that long white haired guy over there? That's him," Sango said, pointing to a certain figure that had just entered the canteen. "He's Sesshoumaru."

"Hey, you're not lying!" Kagome jabbed. "He is cool! Not forget to mention handsome!"

"See, I've told you!" Sango grinned. "What do you think about him, Rin?"

Rin didn't answer Sango's question and keep on staring at the white haired guy.

"Sesshoumaru…..Seems that I've heard that name before…..," Rin thought to herself.

**To be continued...**

------

**Author's note: **Hope you like that. XD See you again in chapter 5!


End file.
